


Fuzzzzzy fuzzy fuz！

by icelantern_OWL



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Family Feels, M/M, little bats
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelantern_OWL/pseuds/icelantern_OWL
Summary: 在雷吉斯看来，狄拉夫选择了杰洛特；而在杰洛特看来，雷吉斯选择了狄拉夫。
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

在希里要把那只毛绒绒、很小只、非常可爱的白色小蝙蝠（希里坚持称其为蝙蝠）递到他怀里的时候，杰洛特忍痛回答：“不。”

“可是你答应了他。”希里义正严辞，言语之中满是指责。“这是你和他说好的事情，杰洛特。”

“我只是答应他帮他照看这东西一段时间。”杰洛特近乎咬牙切齿，“但我绝不会帮他把这东西养大。还有，希里，这不只是一只蝙蝠——”

“——这是一只卡塔卡恩，我知道。还记得我也是个猎魔人吗？”希里见杰洛特始终抱着手臂，没有接过去的意思，她把白色小蝙蝠举到了自己的脸旁，“看啊杰洛特，他的眼睛也是绿色的，和我是不是很像。”

小蝙蝠适时地发出“吱”的一声，好似在赞同希里的看法。

不，一点都不像。杰洛特张了张嘴，欲言又止，好吧，是有那么一点像，只有那么一点点。如果希里漂亮的绿眼睛是高贵的祖母绿宝石，那卡塔卡恩顶多就是陶森特夜晚四处飞舞的萤火虫。“放下他吧，希里。”杰洛特叹了口气。“我要为此杀了狄拉夫，再一次。”

“哦，得了。我们都知道你下不去手。”希里听话的把小蝙蝠放进了旁边的摇篮里——一个十分精致的红木摇篮，巴巴在里面铺满了柔软的鹅绒垫子，杰洛特曾用不赞同的目光无声地责备了准备这个摇篮的巴巴——和他另外两个兄弟放在一起，希里又晃了晃摇篮，哼唱了一段十分柔和小调，半晌过后对满是陶醉地对杰洛特说：“他睡着了。”

杰洛特思索了五秒，关于他无法对狄拉夫动手动真正原因。他看着希里目光温柔地逗弄着那几只小小的白色蝙蝠。“我差点以为我有孙子了。”杰洛特干巴巴地说。

“别说笑了。”希里不为所动，“你知道我更喜欢女人吧？”

杰洛特耸了耸肩膀，他可不在乎希里会喜欢男人、女人，或是魅魔，还有吸血鬼，他见过被诅咒的怪物和吸血鬼女相爱，还见过有人爱上沼泽女巫呢。他只想要希里开心，想要希里自己可以选择他想要的生活。

不过这只卡塔卡恩——“说起来，雷吉斯呢？”

事情发生在一个星期之前的一个夜晚。杰洛特睁开眼睛，用两秒钟适应了黑暗。今夜的空气似乎不同寻常，无风，却又不知何处而来的动静。绝不是老鼠。杰洛特警惕地坐起身，转头看向自己房间的窗户——那不知什么时候开了一道缝隙——他心头萦绕着一种不祥的预感，来到窗边，伸向窗户的手却停在了那里。说实话，距离长牙之夜已经过去了将近三年，在得知了暗影长老的存在后，他定居在陶森特就已经做好了面对更多吸血鬼的准备，但是，不——他从没想过自己还会再见到他。

“你不应该来找我。”杰洛特神不知鬼不觉站在他身后的人说，他想要叹气，又觉得不合时宜，毕竟对方可能在他拿到剑之前就扭断他的脖子。“怎么，准备展开你预谋已久的复仇计划了么？狄拉夫。”

“好久不见，猎魔人。”狄拉夫听起来倒是十分友好，他低沉的嗓音不再像之前杰洛特每次见到他那样充满怨愤了。杰洛特忍不住有些酸溜溜的想，看来雷吉斯做得不错。

“如果可以，我再也不想见到你。”杰洛特转过身，抱着手臂说。“我说过，如果不是雷吉斯，我会杀了你。”

在寂静深夜孤身一人时挑衅高级吸血鬼似乎是相当不明智的行为，但杰洛特就是忍不住。而意料之外的，狄拉夫只是平静地说：“我知道。”

杰洛特皱紧了眉，将那声叹气送出口。“那雷吉斯在哪？”又紧接着马上问道，“你为什么来找我？难道是雷吉斯……”

在杰洛特露出一个近似于惊恐（双眼微微睁大，略张着嘴，仅此而已）的表情之前，狄拉夫率先说道：“不，雷吉斯很好。我与他一起回到陶森特，我想他正在他之前的家中整理物品。”他注意猎魔人的眼睛似乎比刚才更明亮了些，也或许更明亮的是月光。“是我自己有事情想要找你。”

“呃。”杰洛特眨了眨眼，“你能说得再明白一点吗？”

他看到狄拉夫张了张嘴，又闭上，张了张，又闭上，最终用尖牙咬了咬嘴唇，长吸了一口气之后，才纠结地说：“我需要你的帮助，猎魔人。”

杰洛特愣了一下，他思索了几秒钟才说：“你又给自己找了一个深陷狗屎的女朋友？”

“不。”狄拉夫看起来有些难堪，“此事与无关爱情，也无关人类。”

杰洛特又思索了几秒，“那我需要用到我的剑吗？”

“完全不。此事无关暴力与杀戮。”

“好吧。”杰洛特依旧表示怀疑，“那你为什么要找我？”

“雷吉斯曾多次和我提到你擅长这种事。”

“哦？”杰洛特挑了挑眉。“那雷吉斯知道这件事吗？”

狄拉夫抿了抿嘴唇，“不，他不知道。”

“狄拉夫，你还记得上一次你执意不和雷吉斯商讨一下就去做的那件事，最后变成了什么样吗？”

“我已深深的反思，猎魔人。”狄拉夫微微扭过头，不去看杰洛特的脸，“如果你想听这句话的话，那是的，我知道我的余生都会为那件事懊恼。但这件事情很复杂，我暂时……还不能告诉雷吉斯。而且，如果有什么事情超出我的掌控，你会阻止我的，不是吗？”

杰洛特不喜欢这种感觉，一方面是狄拉夫对他的责备照单全收，就像是一个认识到自己闯了祸的大男孩，而杰洛特已无意再纠结于三年前那场灾祸的道德天平。一方面是狄拉夫表现出的过分的真诚，就好像如果出了什么事儿，杰洛特真的有能力阻止他一样。但是——“好吧。如果不是走投无路，我相信你不会找到我这里来。我需要和你出去一趟吗？现在？”

狄拉夫点了点头，在杰洛特脱掉睡衣换上装备的时候转过身去，“我去外面等你，猎魔人。”

上衣扣子系到一半的猎魔人头都没抬，了当地说：“麻烦走门，请。”

狄拉夫准备化作雾的身体僵在原地，杰洛特接着说：“下次有事情，在白天敲敲我的门，说嗨杰洛特我需要你的帮助，就可以了。不需要半夜站在我的床前吓我。”

“我没有想要吓你。”狄拉夫说。

杰洛特被那语气中好似含有的委屈吓了一跳，系扣子的动作都慢了半拍。他在狄拉夫离开之后拉开床头柜，以防万一，当然还是要带上几瓶黑血和各种煎药。

他这就是为什么他会在深更半夜出现在陶森特周边的一个山洞口。猎魔人不会晕车，但缺氧多少还是让他有点不舒服。狄拉夫嫌骑马的速度太慢了——当然啦，他是一个有翅膀的高级吸血鬼，除了传送门还有什么能比他更快？所以当他提出让杰洛特坐上来载他过去的时候，杰洛特抽了抽嘴角，还是想要拒绝的——“你可以告诉我目的地，先过去等我。萝卜是一匹优秀的赛马，而我从不言而无信。”

狄拉夫摇了摇头，“太慢了，我恐怕我们一点时间都不能浪费。”

“其实我不是很介意。”杰洛特耸了耸肩，他指着狄拉夫说道：“我考虑的是你的感受。如果你不觉得奇怪的话。”

“这没什么，蕾……席安娜以前很喜欢坐在我的背上。”

“恐怕她从那个时候就开始计划怎么好好利用你了。”杰洛特小声嘟囔，“你能如此平静地说出这个名字，看来时间对你的帮助很大。”

“主要是因为雷吉斯。”狄拉夫说着停下了脚步，转过身认真地看向杰洛特，“还有你，以及你的选择。”

“我说了，这和你没关系，我别无他法。”杰洛特耸了耸肩，“我不能冒险让雷吉斯陷入背离整个族群的痛苦之中，他为我做的已经够多了。”

狄拉夫哼了一声，听起来不置可否。杰洛特跟着他走到一片偏远的树林里，以确保狄拉夫变回原形后不会被普通人瞧见。

“不能先告诉我到底有什么事？”他紧了紧自己的剑带——他当然还背着剑，和口袋里的黑血一样，以防万一，“也许是十几只卡塔卡恩和吸血鬼女准备为他们的同伴报仇？”

“你最近几年在陶森特遇到我的族人了么？”

“欧丽安娜？我还没机会杀了她。”杰洛特垂下眼睛，似乎又不甘又有无奈，“别告诉我你不知道她在孤儿院搞得那些事情。”

“欧丽安娜与我和雷吉斯同为高级吸血鬼，我们不能对她进行干涉。但她也有所顾忌，所以我想，她不会在你的视野范围内找麻烦。”狄拉夫摇了摇头，“但我指的不是我们这样的高级吸血鬼，而是指其他的同族，比如你说的，卡塔卡恩，或者吸血鬼女之类的。”

杰洛特略微偏过头，他沉思了片刻，慢条斯理地说：“没有。我也曾好奇过为什么，长牙之夜之后，我便未在陶森特见过任何低等级的吸血鬼了。”

狄拉夫长叹了一口气，看起来欲言又止，最后只是说：“他们要顾忌的比欧丽安娜更多，但那是雷吉斯的事情。”说完，他不等杰洛特的追问，拱起身体，渐渐地变成了一只巨大的，类似于蝙蝠，却又和蝙蝠大不相同的怪兽。他甚至没有眼睛，杰洛特注意到，而且在原有的四肢上背后还多出来一对形似爪子的躯干，看来当初没有选择和狄拉夫战斗是一件好事。

“坐上来，猎魔人。抓住我的手。”狄拉夫的声音带着奇妙地嗡嗡声，不知从他身体的何处传来。他在杰洛特爬上他的后背以后补充说：“我后背的手。”

杰洛特毫不客气，既然是对方的要求，恭敬不如从命。他们以令人惊叹的速度飞过了鲍克兰，而且为了保证不被别人看到，飞得相当的高。就算是猎魔人的体质，也开始感觉到冷了。而杰洛特从未见过陶森特如此这般的风景，简直让他移不开眼，熙熙攘攘的古建筑中夹杂着点点万家灯火，像是星河的倒影。再往上，本就精美绝伦的鲍克兰皇宫在这个角度更是显得无比瑰丽。飞过城区后，先知雷比欧达的巨大雕像在他眼下掠过，此起彼伏的山脉映入眼帘，狄拉夫开始飞向低处，而杰洛特忍不住回过头品味着刚刚那些美丽的景象。并在降落之后对狄拉夫说：“呃，谢谢。”

狄拉夫有些迷惑，杰洛特仰着头看向远处高耸的山峰，“这就是只有你们能看到的风景吗？”

“人类也能看到。”狄拉夫整理着衣襟，他顺着杰洛特的目光看过去，山峰挡住了雷比欧达的雕像，从这里只能看到半个头顶，“只是比我们更麻烦，付出的更多。”

杰洛特不知为何摇了摇头，他转向狄拉夫，又看向他们停留的山洞口，“我想这里就是你的目的地？”

“是。”狄拉夫小声回答。

“那就带路吧，吸血鬼先生。”

#

就算如此，在杰洛特看到一窝拱在一起，白色的，毛绒绒的小蝙蝠时，还是忍不住说：“这他妈什么鬼？”

“注意语言。”狄拉夫不知道从哪里掏出一捧小浆果，一颗一颗的喂到小蝙蝠的嘴里。那细心的样子让杰洛特起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。“他们虽然还没有发育成人，但已经对周围的事情有记忆了。”

杰洛特张了张嘴，“好吧。”他几乎是不敢置信地说，“这是怎么回事？这就是你叫我到这里来的原因？新生的吸血鬼？”

狄拉夫的嘴角抽搐了一下，他咬了咬嘴唇，那张英俊的脸上满是尴尬和羞涩，过了一会儿才不情不愿的对杰洛特解释道：“他们是我的孩子。”

“哇哦。”杰洛特瓮声瓮气地说。

“他们是很多年前，我和一个吸血鬼女交配后留下来的。”狄拉夫不情不愿地说。

“可是……”杰洛特看向那一窝毛绒绒的小蝙蝠，他们还没有狄拉夫的巴掌大，“他们才这么小？”

“吸血鬼的孕育周期与人类相差甚多，而且十分困难，至少有七成的女性吸血鬼都无法熬过生育的过程。他们一个星期之前才降临于世，这也是我回到这里的原因之一。”

“那你不告诉雷吉斯。让我猜猜。”杰洛特抱着手臂，紧皱着眉，“因为你不想破坏你在他心中冷静自持又忠诚的形象。等等……”杰洛特看了看小蝙蝠，又看看狄拉夫，“你那时候和雷吉斯在一起吗？”

“在一起？”狄拉夫有些不明所以。

“……算了。”杰洛特挥挥手，“当我没说。那现在你想怎么样？”

“雷吉斯曾多次和我提到你擅长此事……”

“我擅长什么？”这回轮到杰洛特不明所以，“我没怎么接触过吸血鬼，用剑除外。”

“而这也不仅仅是蝙蝠，猎魔人，这是三只卡塔卡恩，他们是有智力的生物。他们很快就会长大，学着变成同龄人类的模样。”

“哦。”杰洛特挑起了一根眉毛，“所以呢？”

“雷吉斯说，你相当擅长教养小孩子。”

杰洛特眨了眨眼，“什么？”

“安古兰，卡希尔，还有你的养女，希里，不是吗？”

“不……希里的确是我的养女，可是我做的并不算好。”杰洛特有气无力，“而且我不知道雷吉斯为什么会把安古兰和卡希尔算到这个范畴里？”

“他只是给我讲述了你们的故事。”狄拉夫的表情几乎是可以说得上是温柔了，他眉头舒展，微微扬起嘴角，“你和他，就像你们团队的父亲，不是吗？”

“我没有。”杰洛特偏过了头，隐忍什么一样握紧了拳头，“我没有做到我应该做的事。”

狄拉夫张了张嘴，最后只说：“我很抱歉。”

“继续说你的事。”杰洛特揉了揉额角，“我不擅长教养小孩子，那是你的错觉，所以呢？”

“我得离开此处一段时间，远方的族群需要帮助，同伴在呼唤我的部落。我和雷吉斯至少要有一人出席，而我想让雷吉斯留在这里。”狄拉夫微微躬身，对杰洛特低下了吸血鬼高贵的头颅。“所以我想请求你，猎魔人，帮我照看他们。”

“所以你选择把自己的子嗣交给你的天敌——一名猎魔人，而不是你最亲密的人，雷吉斯。”杰洛特满脸写着迷惑，“恕我直言，狄拉夫，你瞒不住他。更何况这太荒谬了。”

“我本就没准备瞒着他，我说了，他会留在这里，和你一起。”

没有狄狼，是错觉

睡不着觉的精神病人思路广系列，希望喜欢！


	2. Chapter 2

即便如此，两天之后的傍晚雷吉斯赶着牛群到白鸦园的时候还是吓了杰洛特一跳。

“亲爱的杰洛特，好久不见。”

雷吉斯从牛背上跳下来。杰洛特注意到他精神不错，连头发都不像之前那般灰白而更倾向于黑色，还换了一身衣服。杰洛特颇感欣慰地上前拥抱了自己的老友，“我还在想你什么时候能到。”杰洛特感觉雷吉斯环在他腰间的手臂力道似乎大的不太正常，“怎么了？”他问道。

“没什么。”雷吉斯迅速地退开，“我想你见过狄拉夫了，你身上都是他的味道。”

杰洛特没好气地哼了一声，又嗅了嗅自己的手臂，他好像什么都没闻到。而雷吉斯见状轻笑了一声，而杰洛特交叉双臂无视了他，“这些牛是怎么回事？”

雷吉斯难得简短地回答：“粮食。”

杰洛特揉了揉额角，雷吉斯继续说：“随便安置就可以，我想这些可怜的小东西没多少日子了。”他摇了摇头，好似认真地在为此那些壮实的牛可惜一样，“如果可以，请带我去看看……？”

“所以，你已经完全了解情况了。”杰洛特叹了口气，“我还是不明白，狄拉夫为什么要找上我，我还以为这种事很私人呢。他怎么不交给欧丽安娜？”

“在我们的文化当中，把这种事情交给一个已有伴侣的女士是非常冒犯的行为。”雷吉斯解释道，看起来若有所思，“而且，我想狄拉夫有他的理由。他难道没有和你说明吗？”

“噢，他说了不少东西。”杰洛特想起狄拉夫关于他“擅长”教养小孩的胡言乱语，撇了撇嘴，“但那都太扯了，根本不讲道理。”

雷吉斯眨了眨眼，“所以，你拒绝了他？”

杰洛特张了张嘴，有些不明所以，他直觉这对话有哪里不太对劲，却一时间又找不到突破口。只能说：“不，没有，他们就在里面，那些吱吱叫唤的小鬼在夜里也没个安宁，我还不能让他们离开我的视线。感谢你亲爱的兄弟，我是养过吸血鬼的猎魔人了。”

雷吉斯笑了一声，可两只手紧紧抓着自己的背包带，他垂着眼睛，步伐都慢了些。而不明白自己老友为何突然陷入忧郁的杰洛特顿了一下，“呃，你还好吗？”

“我很好。”雷吉斯用一秒就恢复成了平日里温文尔雅的模样，“没什么，只是想到些事情。”

“哼，心思细腻的哲学家吸血鬼。”杰洛特嘟囔着，他迟疑了几秒，“那狄拉夫他……”他的手不知所谓地挥舞了几下，“他对你好吗？”

雷吉斯歪着头，这回轮到他不明所以了，“当然，他一直是个非常体贴的人。”他斟酌着回答，“我能恢复至此，大部分是他的功劳。”

“嗯哼，他没再接触什么麻烦角色吧。”

“我向你保证，他对人类避如蛇蝎。”

他们提到狄拉夫的次数似乎太多了些，杰洛特默默地想，以至于一时无言。谁能想到他和雷吉斯竟然也有不知道该说点什么的时候。好在雷吉斯看起来也心事重重，比起现在和他谈谈，杰洛特更想在之后找个气氛合适，还有酒喝的好时间。所以二人安静地走进了屋里，一进门就看见玛琳从杰洛特的卧室里走出来。敏锐的猎魔人和吸血鬼立马捕捉到空气中的一丝血腥味，杰洛特紧张地走近玛琳：“你被他们咬了？”

“哦杰洛特，没事，不必担心。”玛琳露出食指指尖一个小小的咬痕，还有一丝血迹，“是我太不小心，喂食浆果的时候心急了些。那些小可爱可能不太舒服……”

“白屈花捣碎成泥，混在酒中，敷半天以上。”雷吉斯仔细地观察过伤口，轻微地叹了口气，“务必，请。”

“照他说的做。”杰洛特认真地样子让玛琳点头答应。他自然还没来得及对自己可敬可爱的管家和女仆解释他在家里养了三只幼年吸血鬼一事，也不知道该怎么说是好。现在看来这是相当不负责任的行为。“是我的错，晚一点我会给你们解释。现在，照雷吉斯说的做，好吗？”

“她会没事的。”玛琳离开后，雷吉斯对杰洛特解释道，“幼年卡塔卡恩几乎没有毒性，就算是成年卡塔卡恩也只有些微量无害的致晕毒素而已。”

三只毛绒绒的白色卡塔卡恩被杰洛特安置在自己的房间床头旁摆着的篮子里，一边还摆着一碗红色浆果，本就吱吱喳喳的声音随着雷吉斯进门变得更加吵闹了，“看来他们嗅出了同类的味道。”雷吉斯捧起一只白色的小蝙蝠，小蝙蝠“吱”的叫了一声，向前伸出脑袋贴上了雷吉斯的脸颊，还不停地蹭来蹭去。

不得不说，这单纯温馨的场景从人类的角度来看倍感怪异，杰洛特靠着墙看着雷吉斯和小蝙蝠们的互动，雷吉斯用带着尖利指甲的手指轻柔地挠遍他们的全身，又稍稍梳理了那些雪白的绒毛，最后检查了他们的翅膀，似乎是在查看发育情况。他一直如此擅长照顾他人。杰洛特无端苦涩地想，甚至是牺牲自己。

“杰洛特。”雷吉斯放下蝙蝠说，那三只还凑在一起依依不舍得对雷吉斯叫唤着。他看向杰洛特的眼神里有些无奈，“这两天你喂了他们什么？”

“水果，蔬菜，也有肉，鸡肉，很多东西。他们的食量大的离谱。”杰洛特掰着手指，“怎么了？”

“唔，非常有耐心了，很感谢你所做的一切。”雷吉斯露出一个为难地笑容，“或许对于一只普通蝙蝠来说足矣，但对于一只成长期的卡塔卡恩来说……”

“来说？”杰洛特尴尬地抽了抽嘴角。

“杰洛特，他们饿了。很饿。”

“…………”杰洛特捂住了脸，“我不是故意的。”

“我当然知道。”雷吉斯低沉地笑声稍稍减轻了杰洛特心中的愧疚感，“饿死三只卡塔卡恩幼崽必然与你的骑士精神相悖。别露出那副表情，你总觉得‘骑士精神’太过花哨又不切实际。但你得到了湖中女神的认可，你远比你以为的诚恳善良，可比大多数所谓骑士还像骑士。”

“停，雷吉斯。”杰洛特扭过头，“现在不是谈论我的时候。所以你带那些牛来？他们吃得下去那么多吗？”

“狄拉夫虽然体贴，却不是……非常细心的性格。而我想如何照料成长期的吸血鬼肯定不在猎魔人的课本里，所以这种情况我早有预料。”雷吉斯点点头，又摇了摇头，“而且那些牛不是用来吃肉的。”

“天啊，等等——”杰洛特眼睛都瞪起来了，“所以玛琳会被咬？因为他们饿了？需要血液？”

“应该是这样的。不过无需担心。”雷吉斯垂着眉毛，看似有些紧张，“我理解你的疑虑，也知道你肯定有很多的问题。但请容我先解决眼下的情况，现在时间正好合适。”

太阳已经完全下山，正是可以趁着夜色的掩盖做些什么——比如吸血鬼进食——的好时机。雷吉斯拎着篮子离开的样子让杰洛特觉得和玛琳摘菜回来的样子无异。杰洛特无所事事地在房间里看了会儿书，没有了前几日叽叽喳喳的叫声做背景音，空气分外寂静。半个小时过去后雷吉斯还没有回来，他离开房间去厨房趁玛琳不在偷了一块刚出炉的苹果馅饼，又去酒窖挑了两瓶最好的格温布雷德，再次回到厨房偷了一块苹果馅饼（玛琳坚持刚出炉并不是苹果馅饼的最佳食用时间，所以她总是让杰洛特在满屋子肉桂香中挣扎半个小时才把馅饼上桌），直到听到门被打开的声音，他兴致勃勃地走了过去——

“希里。”杰洛特沉闷地说。

“我闻到馅饼的味道了，你又去厨房偷吃。”希里抽了抽鼻子，看着杰洛特脸上的笑容垮掉，抱着手臂问：“你看起来为什么很失望的样子？”

“怎么可能。”杰洛特用牙咬掉红酒木塞，“馅饼还在厨房，你要是过去再帮我拿一块。”

希里回来的时候带着两个酒杯和剩下三分之二的馅饼，“我不过离开了一个星期，屋子里就多了些奇怪的草药味。你领了女人回来吗？”

“不。”杰洛特翻了个白眼，给自己和希里倒满酒，“雷吉斯的男朋友把他的孩子留在了我这……”

刚举起酒杯的希里动作停在半空，“雷吉斯的男朋友？是我想到的那个雷吉斯吗？”

杰洛特抬了下眉毛，“他的男朋友你也认识，狄拉夫。”

“那个把陶森特搅得一团乱的狄拉夫？”希里放下酒杯，“等一下，狄拉夫不是爱上了席安娜？”

“我猜对于高等吸血鬼来说这不算什么。”杰洛特耸了耸肩，他简单地给希里讲了狄拉夫的求助和雷吉斯的归来，最后总结说：“他们两个现在挺好的。”

好像哪里不太对劲。希里嚼着苹果馅饼时隐隐约约想到。但过细枝末节的描述实在让她抓不到重点。“那雷吉斯现在在哪？”

他们伴着烛火和红酒闲聊起最近一个星期的事情，希里在陶森特周边转了一圈，解决了两个强盗窝点，赶走了几个想要杀掉伊厄卡忒斯的赏金猎人，那通人性的石化蜥蜴让希里坐上了她背，带她在陶森特美丽的天空中兜了好几圈，那景色让人流连忘返。“真想让你也看看。”希里说。

“真巧，我也看到了。的确美的惊人。”杰洛特谈起狄拉夫让他坐在自己后背上这件事，希里撑着脸颊认真地听着，思索一会儿对杰洛特说：“你知道，坐上龙背并不容易，如果它允许你这么做，那一定是真的尊重你。我想对于吸血鬼来说应该没什么差别，更何况他们是更加具有智慧的生物。”

“我想他只是图个方便。”杰洛特干巴巴地说。

“谁知道呢。等会儿可以问下雷吉斯。我再去给雷吉斯准备一个酒杯。”希里说，她站起身，拍了一下杰洛特伸向苹果馅饼的手，“别吃了杰洛特，留下一点，等雷吉斯回来一起品尝。而且你吃的太多了。”

杰洛特抬起头对希里眨了眨眼，那一瞬间露出的委屈模样让希里忍不住翻了个白眼，“别用猎魔人的新陈代谢做借口，你现在的饭量是以前的两倍，运动量却没以前的一半。别让玛琳担心你的胃了。”


	3. Chapter 3

杰洛特本想给雷吉斯在白鸦园安排一个房间，奈何雷吉斯执意要回到他那“温馨且满是书香气”的墓地一隅。“是啊，还有不少巨棘魔树和奇奇摩战士为生活增添趣味，夜幕降临后到处都是幽冥鬼火，着实让人神往。”杰洛特抱着手臂送他到白鸦园的入口，不无讽刺地翻着白眼说，“我能顺便问一句，那些牛……”

“不留一丝痕迹。”雷吉斯微微一笑，“一个星期之内他们不会饿了，只要喂一些蔬果就好。”

“令人欣慰。那明天见……或许？”杰洛特抬手指了指房子的方向，“毕竟那三只小崽子还在这里。”

雷吉斯没有马上回答，只是眨了眨眼。

“你会来的吧？”杰洛特挑着眉毛说。

“需要叮嘱的事情我已交代清楚。其实，狄拉夫既然把他们交给你，我想我无需……”雷吉斯缓慢地说着，面上露出些许为难，在杰洛特逐渐眯起来的眼神里又无奈地改口：“或许可以给孩子们进行一些简单的教育了。”

“哈。”杰洛特点点头，“别忘了你的老旧又古怪的猎魔人朋友也需要些吸血鬼知识普及了。”

雷吉斯在笑声中化作一缕黑烟，杰洛特挠了挠头发，转身进了屋。

猎魔人不常做梦，或者是杰洛特不常做梦也说不定。这天夜里杰洛特难得做梦，在梦中他被一只沙尔玛撞到墙上，不知何处而来的碎石压在他的胸口，让他喘不上气，无法呼吸，他死命地推拒着，抬起双手——然后抓到了一团毛绒绒的东西，正因为他紧攥的手而‘吱吱’尖叫。

杰洛特睁开双眼，把他抓住的那只蝙蝠提到眼睛上方。

他们互相盯着对方看了一会儿，毛绒绒的白色小蝙蝠又‘吱’了一声，还支棱了一下翅膀。

“饶了我吧。”杰洛特长长地叹了口气，感觉到另外两只蝙蝠仍然趴在自己胸口酣睡正香。天已经完全亮了，他闻到了煎蛋、培根，和烘烤酸面包的香气，还有希里毫不优雅的脚步声。她和巴巴打过招呼，然后询问了杰洛特，在得知杰洛特还没出现过之后故意大声地抱怨道：“还没有起床？！我们等下要去帮葡萄园摘葡萄，还要选些新的橡木桶，他可别想偷懒！”然后又是脚步声，他房间的门被敲地砰砰作响。

“起来了！杰洛特！”

杰洛特和小蝙蝠面面相觑，“她十岁的时候就总是这样，真是一点都没变。”杰洛特干巴巴地说，把小蝙蝠放回到自己的胸口上，看着他缩在自己兄弟身边，再次闭上眼，一时间竟然不知道该不该起床。

“杰洛特！”

外面希里的叫声更大了，杰洛特看着天花板放空了几秒，用保证希里能听到，但也不至于过于吵闹的声音回答：“我醒了。”

“那就快点出来！”

“不。”杰洛特有气无力，“我还不太方便。”

门那边寂静了几秒，才听到希里继续说：“这可是早上，杰洛特，就算你是猎魔人也要学着克制自己的……”

“什么？我没有！”杰洛特发出嚎叫，胸口的三只小蝙蝠随着他的声音颤抖了一下，杰洛特捂住眼睛，“好吧，希里，进来，帮我个忙。”

“那我进来了哦。”希里毫不迟疑地推门而入——“哇哦，这还真是……看来你需要再睡一会。”

“把他们从我身上拿下去！”杰洛特气急败坏，脑袋重重地砸到枕头上。

“这挺可爱的。”希里欢快地说，她走到床边蹲下，用弯曲的手指抚过蝙蝠脑袋上的白色绒毛，看着他们打着可爱的呼噜，直到杰洛特再次不耐烦地催促后才逐一把小小只的卡塔卡恩们从她养父的胸口拎起来，温柔地放回他们的摇篮里，“他们看起来长大了一些。”

“是啊，足够压死一名猎魔人了。我宁愿对战三只成年卡塔卡恩。”杰洛特一边拉伸肩膀一边小声嘟囔，在看到希里和那些小蝙蝠一派温馨的画面之后，补充道：“如果他们有让我拔剑的理由。”

“也许这就是狄拉夫把他们送到这里来的原因？”希里晃着摇篮，若有所思地对杰洛特说：“世界上还有许多吸血鬼，我相信雷吉斯不是个案，或许还有其他吸血鬼作出了和雷吉斯一样的选择。隐匿自己，戒除血瘾，和人类和平相处。这些幼崽，如果能在成长时就了解到吸血鬼文化氛围之外的东西，那他们以后就会得到比其他吸血鬼多得多的选择，人类也更容易接纳他们，不是吗？”

杰洛特想了想，平静地说：“或许他们只会变得像雷吉斯一样，觉得自己不像人类又不像吸血鬼，在人类与同类之间都觉得不自在。”

希里瞪了他一眼，然后撇撇嘴，“你说得没错，人类永远不会真心的接纳不同的种族，就算他们看起来和人类没什么区别。”

“呃……”杰洛特有些愧疚地抿着嘴唇。

“或许我应该继承尼弗迦德，当一名女皇，从顶端改变整个世界！”希里站起身，豪迈地一挥手臂，然后发现杰洛特正惊恐地瞪着双眼看她，“得了，我开个玩笑而已，做一名猎魔人酷毙了，我从不后悔这个决定。”说完她亲了一下杰洛特的侧脸，“快点穿好衣服，懒骨头。我们得去葡萄园了！”

他们在回到白鸦园的路上正巧遇到雷吉斯，来人手捧酒瓶，衣着整齐干净，和一身泥泞的杰洛特还有希里形成了显明的对比。

“我真的很想拥抱你。”杰洛特尽量诚恳地说，然后示意自己的脏衣服：“但希望你不要介意。”

雷吉斯抿着嘴唇后退了一步，一旁的希里和雷吉斯打过招呼之后就迈开了步伐，向屋子的方向奔跑起来，“我闻到炖肉的味道了！”她一边跑一边挥手，对杰洛特喊道。

“我最近时常庆幸，在发生过那么多事情之后她还能像现在这样。”杰洛特望着女儿离去的背影，满是感慨地对雷吉斯说，“我运气太好了，是不是。”

“这是你应得的。”雷吉斯笑着说。

晚餐是牛尾罗宋汤和芝士奶油焗土豆，白葡萄酒炖煮的贻贝，各种各样的烤蔬菜，以及新鲜的番茄丁搭配帕尔玛火腿堆在微微发酸的乡村面包上，顶端点缀莳萝和羊奶酪，浇以鲍克兰特产的香醋——这让他们喝了不少瓶酒，年份上好的艾弗露丝，白鸦园的新酿，还有一瓶”白狼“，当然没有落下雷吉斯带来的曼陀罗轻酿。

“令人惊叹。”连雷吉斯都赞不绝口，夸张地说：“如果日日能吃到这种上等美味，我几乎都想不起来血瘾那事了。”

“那就住下来。”杰洛特又拿起一瓶红酒，开瓶，为三人倒上，“主楼扩建之后增加了好几个房间，现在都还空着，我正准备添置一个大点的书柜呢。”

“非常诱人。”雷吉斯举起酒杯，“我想狄拉夫知道一定会很欣慰。”

哦，当然。杰洛特皱着眉思考，如果雷吉斯留下，狄拉夫自然也会留下，他得给他们准备一张双人床。这样一想让雷吉斯常住的主意似乎也没那么诱人了。“说说其他的，你还有很多事情没告诉我呢。”杰洛特和雷吉斯碰杯，“比如为什么一个高等吸血鬼和一个吸血鬼女生下来的会是卡塔卡恩？”

“卡塔卡恩和吸血鬼女本就是同等级的吸血鬼，只是不同性别而已。”雷吉斯解释道，“而高级吸血鬼并不是靠生育来繁衍的，所以高级吸血鬼和吸血鬼女交配，生下来的孩子只可能是卡塔卡恩，或者是吸血鬼女。”

“你之前说，对吸血鬼而言，血液就像美酒，但幼年卡塔卡恩却需要血液来喂养？”

“就像狄拉夫的血液可以帮助我重生一样，对于一个壮年吸血鬼来说血液只是调剂品，但对于需要成长和恢复吸血鬼来说，血液就是最完美的营养剂了。”

哦，又是狄拉夫。杰洛特将红酒一饮而尽，希里在一旁吃着水果，满怀好奇地看着他们俩。

“我也有个问题，雷吉斯。”希里挥舞着插着牛肉的叉子，“一般的高等吸血鬼会让人类坐上他的后背吗？你知道的，就像骑龙那样。”

雷吉斯愣了一下，摸着下巴想了想，“我想，这种情况应该不多，但并非没有可能。因为对吸血鬼来说，这就像是某种仪式，等于承认这位人类和这位吸血鬼的关系——”他停顿了一下，像是在寻找一个合适的措辞，“——非比寻常。”

杰洛特剧烈地咳嗽了几声，好像红酒呛进了气管里，“什么？”他说，一边抹着下巴上沾着的酒渍，希里嫌弃地把餐巾递给他。

雷吉斯深邃地凝视了杰洛特几秒，而后垂下眼睛，“看来狄拉夫邀请了你，你们进展的很快。也难怪……”他插了一块花椰菜送进嘴里，慢吞吞地咀嚼，艰难地吞咽，“他做事向来急躁，或者可以说是充满激情。”

“我怎么觉得，好像哪里有点奇怪。”希里努力地在微醺的脑袋里寻找重点，转着眼睛左思右想。

“我理解你们需要些时间习惯吸血鬼的行事方式，但这只是他对杰洛特表达尊重的一种方式。”雷吉斯撇过头去，“我想，这也代表了他的忠诚，只要你不像席安娜那样背叛他，他永远不会伤害你。”

“哇哦。”杰洛特举起两只手，“这听起来太夸张了。”

“哦，忠诚。让我想想。”希里撑着脸颊，含糊不清地说：“哦，是这样的，雷吉斯。那狄拉夫为什么对你不忠诚？”

“希里——”杰洛特提高声音。

“我是好奇，而且，这很重要。”希里强硬地打断杰洛特，“抱歉，雷吉斯，如果感到冒犯，可以不回答。”希里依旧挥舞着叉子，“但据我所知，狄拉夫的确没有对你保持忠诚。”

“天啊。”杰洛特捂住脸，“希里，也许这只是他们的个人选择，开放性关系什么的……”

“我还以为你确定过，这种事情不应该问清楚吗？”

“也许我只是不想评价朋友的感情生活？”

“等一下，你们在说什么？”雷吉斯半张着嘴，眼神在杰洛特和希里之间来回转动，眉头慢慢收紧，“狄拉夫为什么要对我保持忠诚？”


	4. Chapter 4

“得了，希里，想笑就笑吧。”杰洛特扶着额角，“只是我不明白，这有什么好笑的。”

“哦，杰洛特，非常的好笑。”希里两只手捂着自己的脸，肩膀一耸一耸地晃动着，“最好笑的就是，你永远不会明白为什么这么好笑。”

杰洛特无奈地看着希里，希里无视了他充满控诉的眼神，单刀直入地转向雷吉斯问：“雷吉斯，你和狄拉夫是什么关系？”

“哦，这很复杂。”雷吉斯竖起一根手指，“我们本没有血缘关系，只是归属于同一个部落，但是斯提加之后，他无私地用自己的血救了我……”

“天啊。”希里翻了个白眼，“雷吉斯，你们吸血鬼就没有什么简单点定义两人关系的词汇吗？”

雷吉斯顿了一下，看向杰洛特。他没说什么，但杰洛特从他带着笑意的眼纹中都能读出他的意思——她真的很像你，我的老朋友。

“当然。”杰洛特充满骄傲地回答。

希里不明所以地瞟了他一眼，“让我直白一点，雷吉斯，你和狄拉夫上床吗？”

雷吉斯眨了眨眼，他慢慢地瞪起眼睛，皱起眉头，用一种极其困惑、已超越一般吸血鬼可能的困惑语气说：“我不明白，这……”

“是，或者不是。”

“不。”他的声音铿锵有力，斩钉截铁，杰洛特几乎不敢相信这个词出自雷吉斯之口。他一边说一边抬起一只手示意，“首先，我必须声明，这并不代表我不欣赏狄拉夫，恰好相反，无论作为朋友还是兄弟，狄拉夫有着非凡的魅力……”

希里凑到杰洛特的耳边，压低声音小声嘟囔着“他一直这样吗？”，杰洛特忍不住咧嘴一笑，对希里挤了一下眼睛。

“两位，高等吸血鬼，还记得吗？”雷吉斯轻咳一声，指了指自己的耳朵，看起来被冒犯到的样子，但他弯曲的眼睛已经出卖了他——他并不在意这些细碎的小玩笑，甚至还乐在其中呢。不过他很快便收敛了表情，又露出一副心事重重的模样，“正如我所言，我不知道你们为什么会产生这样的误会，我和狄拉夫只是兄弟而已。”他垂着眉毛，而杰洛特这一秒无法理解他的担忧，“狄拉夫对你，杰洛特，绝对忠诚。我敢替他保证，他只有你一位恋人，你不必担心……”

“哇哦，哇哦！等一下”杰洛特差点从椅子上跳起来——他的确站起了身，“等一下，怎么又扯到我？”

雷吉斯张着嘴，认真地问：“难道狄拉夫没有向你求爱？”随着杰洛特剧烈地摇头，他脸上露出带着释然的恍然大悟，“天啊，不敢相信，我竟然犯了如此愚蠢的错误。”

希里看了看杰洛特，又看了看雷吉斯，又看了看杰洛特。“为什么我一点都不惊讶。”她面无表情地叹了口，又咬了一口多汁的牛肉，“杰洛特以为雷吉斯和狄拉夫是一对，雷吉斯以为杰洛特和狄拉夫是一对，我倒看你们两个挺合适的。“她因嘴里塞满牛肉口齿不清，含糊地说：”天啊，我一定得把这件事告诉丹德里恩，这太滑稽了。”

“求你，别。”杰洛特金色的眼睛里满是不可置信，“所以你以为我和狄拉夫是一对？开什么玩笑，是什么让你误会的？因为我帮狄拉夫照看他的孩子吗？”

“哦，我可以先回答你的问题。但容我指出，杰洛特，我也非常好奇你依何为凭据臆想我和狄拉夫互为伴侣？”

“看着你们俩个我简直可以再喝下五瓶艾弗露丝，实在是精彩极了。”希里一副津津有味的模样，而杰洛特很确定不是因为美味的牛肉，“请问我能鼓掌吗？”

“如果你想，当然。”雷吉斯十分善解人意地说，杰洛特瞪了他一眼。

在杰洛特和希里的要求下，雷吉斯尽量简短地表述了为什么他会产生狄拉夫已经和杰洛特成为恋人的想法，或者说是他以为杰洛特答应了狄拉夫的追求——在吸血鬼文化中，只有将对方当做亲眷，才能做到将自己的幼崽托付给对方。否则吸血鬼不光在本能上对此举排斥，对另一方来说，也是极其冒犯的行为。所以狄拉夫的选择不多，甚至说，他只有雷吉斯可以选择。但是他义无反顾地敲响了杰洛特的门——“不光如此，在我们离开陶森特之后，他总会向我提起你。那太过频繁了，很难让人不向浪漫意图揣测。所以我想，他可能趁这个机会来找你，正好……”雷吉斯挥了一下手，“而且当时我见到你，你身上全是他的味道，我以为是更亲密的接触。后来得到证实，把高等吸血鬼的真实形态当做坐骑，的确是相当亲密的接触了。”

“听你这么说我都要以为狄拉夫爱上我了。”杰洛特干巴巴地说，又严肃地宣布：“不，没有！狄拉夫没有向我求爱，我们的对话非常简单，只有关于那几只蝙蝠崽子的。”其余则谈到了你。

“那你呢，杰洛特。”雷吉斯摇了摇头，脸上带着荒谬的笑意，“你又是为什么会误会我和我的兄弟？”

杰洛特“呃”了一声，“你当时义无反顾地追随他离去……”

“你知道他受了伤，他需要我，作为兄弟的陪伴。”

“我知道，我知道。”杰洛特一撇嘴，摸着自己后颈，“而且你还送了他一枚戒指，不是吗？”

“戒指？”希里看向了雷吉斯。

“我明白了，吸血鬼和人类的文化差异不胜枚举，在人类的认知中只有伴侣才会互赠戒指，但是对我们来说，这只不过是一件礼物罢了。希望你还记得那枚戒指的来历。不过很抱歉，让你产生这样的误会——”

“别道歉，是我的问题。”杰洛特眼角抽搐，“我也不知道我为什么联想到之后就确信了。这根本没有道理。”

“或许是因为你真的很在意呢。”希里一只手撑着颧骨，百般聊赖地看着他们，“人们一般思考自己很在意的事情总是更容易出问题，即为当局者迷。”而杰洛特看起来还有些不明所以，雷吉斯则是若有所思，希里打了个哈欠，无奈地说：“哦杰洛特，没有我你可怎么办。”

她站起身，亲吻了自己养父的额头，“我要去睡觉了。答应我，别把甜点吃光，也别喝太多，好吗？”

希里离开之后，他们二人开始收拾桌子上的餐具，“你是一位富有的葡萄酒商，白鸦园的主人，却还是自己清理餐桌吗？”话虽如此，雷吉斯帮他拿起餐盘的表情倒满是欣慰。

“你知道，我可能永远习惯不了有个人一直在我旁边为我端茶倒水，毕恭毕敬。”杰洛特把餐盘放进泡沫水里，耸了耸肩膀，“而且我觉得自己做这些事情也很好，玛琳年纪很大，我不能让她一直等着我，我只是雇她给我做饭而已。哦，雷吉斯，请……”

雷吉斯未等杰洛特的话落音，就走到了他的旁边，帮他向上卷起了袖子。“谢了。”

“就算你拥有这么漂亮的庄园，家财万贯，也始终不会觉得自己高人一等。你永远理解那些苦难，不仅仅是因为你曾经历过它们。杰洛特，这正是我欣赏你的一点。”

“听起来你还欣赏我很多点。”杰洛特轻笑了一声，“并没有你所说的那么高尚，雷吉斯，我只是不想搞得那么复杂。”

“我亲爱的朋友，你得承认，你逃避的从来都不是所谓复杂，那甚至让你心旷神怡。”雷吉斯摇了摇头，帮杰洛特把洗干净的盘子用柔软的毛布擦干，然后依次摞在一起，“干净的能当镜子，必须得说，和我以为的大不相同。”

“你以为的？我猜猜看，满是油渍，玛琳明天还要再清洗一遍，是吗？”雷吉斯笑了一下，杰洛特不忿地翻了个白眼，近乎骄傲地说：“我刷碗的技术熟练地让你惊讶，吸血鬼。”

“的确。归属、认可、习惯，这每个词都可以用来形容你对这里，这栋房子，还有希里的感觉。”雷吉斯有露出了那种欣慰的表情，莫名让杰洛特心脏发热，“我的朋友，你还是选择退休了。”

“我还会接一些合约呢，陶森特也有有不少怪物要处理。”杰洛特咧嘴一笑，“我和希里打算在明年去北方看看，或者往南走，总之是去一些没去过的地方。猎魔之路永无止境，可没有退休的说法。”

“我觉得，用家庭旅行一词来说更合适一些。”

杰洛特没有反驳，“那你呢？你有没有兴趣……”他顿了一下，“你总不会还要陪着你的兄弟吧。”

“哦，杰洛特，你在邀请我参加你的家庭旅行吗？”

“随你怎么说。”他洗干净最后一个盘子，递给雷吉斯，然后抱着双臂看雷吉斯做最后的整理，“不用追着希里到处跑，她会和我们在一起，也不用和术士决斗，我保证。只是到处看看。你肯定还没去过凯尔莫罕，那里风景挺好的。”

“邀请一个吸血鬼走进狼派猎魔人的大本营，希望你的神志依然清醒。”雷吉斯煞有介事地说道，故意对杰洛特露出了一点点尖牙，惹得杰洛特不由自主地翻了下眼睛。

“不，我不清醒，那瓶曼德拉轻酿可是你带来的。”杰洛特说，“顺便说，那酒还剩了不少，溪流那边有个凉亭，我们可以去那里把它喝完。”

“你我二人总是有很多话题可以畅所欲言，这正是我欣赏你的另一点。”雷吉斯抿了下嘴唇，“不过，我想等一下我们还是得回到刚刚没有说完的话题。”

“哦，狄拉夫……”杰洛特轻轻叹了口气。

“是这样的，狄拉夫。”


	5. Chapter 5

他们喝光了餐桌上剩下的所有含酒精饮料，也没有讨论出关于狄拉夫为何如此行事的所以然，所幸把这件事抛之脑后。月亮高悬，气氛微醺，或许正如雷吉斯所说：只要光影合适，一切都可以美丽至极。杰洛特看起来兴致很好，他主动和雷吉斯提起一些往日旧事，其中包括烧红的马蹄铁、废话将军篓子、诗歌的半世纪、怀孕的女人和尼弗迦德人，金发少女从他们身边跑过，发梢擦过杰洛特的肩膀，她身上没有少女的甜蜜香味，只有一股子雨后森林和折断的树木散发的草木气味。当然，还有雷吉斯“伯爵”和女夜魔。除了希里，他从没和任何人详细的讲过那些故事，他曾经也以为自己再也不会谈起了。

杰洛特发觉他仔细回想起来，似乎与陶森特相关的所有回忆都是倾向于美好的，就连那些值得轻叹的遗憾都被蒙上了一层暖黄色的面纱，只留下些虽然苦涩却又如葡萄酒一般醇厚的回味。他对雷吉斯说出了自己的感受，不光是关于陶森特的，“我想留在这里，起码暂时想。但我不会一直在这。”雷吉斯抬眼看着他，目光中没有迷惑，似乎早就全然理解了杰洛特的意思。“维瑟米尔还活着的时候，每到冬天，我、艾斯凯尔、兰伯特总会回到那里，就算维瑟米尔自己酿的粮食酒难喝的要命。现在他永远留在了那里，而我们不会再回去了。今年冬天艾斯凯尔和兰伯特会来我这过冬，我们已经约好了。总有麻烦可以交给四个无聊的猎魔人来解决，你说是吧？”

“当然，陶森特从不让人失望。”他听到雷吉斯轻笑一声，于是举起酒和对方干杯，“这是一个介乎于城市与乡村之间的目的地，轻快地令人神往。是一个可以选择回来的好地方。”

他顺着雷吉斯的视线向远处望去，不归河静谧的涛声和繁星发出回响，他们上次这样饮酒畅谈还是杰洛特刚刚离开陶森特监狱的时候，时间飞快，现在一切又是另一幅模样了。而后他又转回雷吉斯略微失神的侧脸。“那你呢？”他难得好奇地问，“最近几个月，你还不错？”

“哦，还是老样子。”雷吉斯上半身向后靠去，半仰着头看向天空，“我找到了狄拉夫，但不是一直和他同路。我去见他只是想要确保他能够走出来。”

杰洛特微微皱起眉头，而雷吉斯摆了一下手，“我知道你想说什么。无论你是否相信，我跟着他其实是想要保证他不会因为愤怒而做出更多糟糕的事。狄拉夫伤害了很多无辜的人，虽然他的确是一名受害者，但这不能相提并论。”

他吞咽了一下，慢条斯理地开始说：“长牙之夜过后他曾经悄悄回到过鲍克兰的城区，在你还被困在监狱的那段时间里。或许是因为怒火发泄后的空虚，和复仇之后那种浑身无力的虚无感，或者是罪恶感？我不确定是什么促使他再度踏上鲍克兰的街道。他看到了那场灾难过后的一切，并在回来之后很长时间一言不发，没和我说过一个字。在那时我意识到他没什么问题了，剩下的只能交给时间去解决。”

“他没有和我说话是一件好事，我可准备了很多刻薄话没说呢。”雷吉斯大口喝着酒，然后长叹了一口气，“如今席安娜已死，事情的起因被公之于众，这或许起码能让那些失去了什么的人得到些许的慰藉，但是……”

杰洛特注意到他的拇指无意识地摸索着酒杯，“你没必要因此而自责，雷吉斯，你已经尽力了。”

“哦，当然。我得说，我的感受不光与人类所受的一切有关，更多的是因为我不想看着我的兄弟，狄拉夫陷入如今的困境。”雷吉斯对杰洛特扬起嘴角，杰洛特了然一笑，“这只是一种感慨，在发生了那么多事情之后再次回到原地时难免的感慨。自责毫无意义，我早就不擅长于此了。”

“多愁善感、心思敏感的吸血鬼，多么常见啊。”杰洛特揶揄道。

雷吉斯耸了耸肩膀，难得没有马上反驳，“而说到自责，杰洛特，你也是。”

杰洛特张了张嘴，他停顿了片刻才说道：“不，我与你不太一样。我本应当杀了狄拉夫，我有机会。”

雷吉斯发出一声嗤笑，“杀死一个高等吸血鬼？我的朋友，你怎么可能到现在还没有意识到那几乎是不可能的？”

“这就是重点所在，雷吉斯。杀死高级吸血鬼的方法并非没有，你告诉过我了。”杰洛特格外认真地看着他，那双金色的眼睛在月光下竟然让雷吉斯产生了其中包含着深情的错觉。而他知道杰洛特只是看着他而已。“所以我的确有机会。”

“哦，杰洛特……”雷吉斯睁着眼睛，又露出了杰洛特常见到的那种拘谨神情。

“算了。揣测那些不会发生的事情毫无意义。把酒喝光，我们进去睡觉吧。”杰洛特撇过头，他干掉了自己杯子最后一点曼陀罗酒，又猛地发觉自己说的话对于挚友来讲或许太奇怪了，于是在抹去嘴边的酒渍补充道：“我给你准备了房间，可别告诉我，都这个时间了你还要回到你温馨怡人的地下墓穴？”

“哦，对于吸血鬼来说这点路程……”

杰洛特翻了个白眼，他伸出手做了一个暂停的手势，“希里明天想带你去那边新开的葡萄园看看。”他看见雷吉斯依然莫名踌躇，于是继续说：“还有玛琳的早餐，你得尝尝她放满腌橄榄和油浸番茄的佛卡恰，还有培根和香肠，都是她自己亲手做的。我得说，我原来都不知道面包原来也有那么多种名字。难道面包不都是面包而已？”

第二天他们吃过早餐，逛过葡萄园，再次回到白鸦园品尝了美味的午餐后坐在凉亭里稍作休息。平时一刻都不得闲的希里也在饱餐之后显得有些困倦，占领了唯一一个躺椅用来打盹。杰洛特在他睡下后在一旁撑起了一个巨大的阳伞，为他女儿并不细嫩的脸蛋挡住了午后炽热的阳光。

而后他和雷吉斯在一旁的树荫下席地而坐，巴巴还端来了冰镇的原生葡萄汁作为小憩饮料。“还没来得及问你。”杰洛特因为舒爽而长呼了一口气，“昨晚睡得如何？还习惯吗？”

“不得不说，我已经没那么怀念我温馨怡人的地下墓穴了。”雷吉斯浮夸地叹了口气，杰洛特得意地咧嘴一笑。

“所以如我所说，留下来。”

下午雷吉斯检查了三只小卡塔卡恩的身体情况，“他们长得太快了。”杰洛特抱怨，他伸出左右手食指比划了一个距离，又张开手比划出另一个更长的距离，“我见到他们时才这么一点，现在已经这么大。都快要压得我喘不过气了。”

雷吉斯拎着一只毛茸茸的白色小蝙蝠，提到自己的眼前，小蝙蝠欢快地对雷吉斯“吱”了一声。雷吉斯看了看他，又看了看杰洛特，“压得你喘不过气？”他任由另外两只小蝙蝠爬上了他的肩膀，拥挤地趴在一起，一时间四双黑溜溜的眼睛一起看向杰洛特，就算是猎魔人都觉得有些怪异。

“最近我经常……不，是每天都是被他们弄醒的，他们有时候一起趴在我的胸口，甚至是糊在我的脸上。如果我侧身睡，他们就挤在我脑后的头发上。”似乎是因为生活稳定，不再颠沛流离，杰洛特的头发比之前稍长了一些（而且这样看别人一眼就会觉得他和希里是父女）。一想到这些杰洛特几乎咬牙切齿，“我不明白为什么，我看那个摇篮毫无用处，他们几乎不睡在那里面了。”

雷吉斯再次注视着三只小蝙蝠，用手指轻轻剐蹭他们头部的绒毛，而蝙蝠像猫一样迎合着雷吉斯的动作。“从幼年卡塔卡恩的习性来说，我看不出什么端倪，蝙蝠不是鸟儿，他们不需要找东西筑巢。”说到此处他意有所指地看向杰洛特的头发，惹得杰洛特不悦地垂下嘴角，“不过从最近的情况来看，我亲爱的杰洛特，”雷吉斯笑了笑，神情意外地温柔，“我想，他们只是喜欢你而已。”


	6. Chapter 6

就算杰洛特执意挽留，雷吉斯在三日之后依然回到了他公墓的住所。他表达必然定期拜访白鸦园，且保证不会像上次一样“不告而别”。（“我留了信给你，还告诉过你我要去哪，杰洛特。我只是趁着你睡着之后悄悄离开了……好吧，我道歉。”他说他有直觉，狄拉夫即将归来，所以杰洛特不用为这三只吸血鬼幼崽苦恼太久了。（“哦得了，他才没苦恼，他乐在其中。”“希里！”）

果不其然，狄拉夫于一个星期之后终于归来，这次他谨记了杰洛特的叮嘱：敲门。

“希望没有打扰到你。”狄拉夫站在白鸦园门口，即使炎炎夏日，他仍然身穿一身黑色风衣，和轻薄衬衫还只系了两个扣子的杰洛特形成了鲜明的对比。他不知为何看起来有些拘谨，抿着嘴唇的样子和雷吉斯有几分相像。杰洛特接过狄拉夫递过来的篮子，发现里面装着各色各样的新鲜水果，上面还带有水渍。

杰洛特把狄拉夫引进房间，带到三只小蝙蝠的摇篮前，杰洛特敢保证，在看见小蝙蝠的一瞬间，狄拉夫的蓝眼睛绝对发出了闪闪的光。最近一段时间这三只小家伙又长大了不少，杰洛特第一次见到他们时不过一个巴掌大，现在他们展开翅膀，已经有杰洛特一只手臂那么长了。

“谢谢你，猎魔人。”狄拉夫一边用尖利的指甲小心翼翼地给蝙蝠们梳理毛发，一边对杰洛特说。那温柔的神色和语气让杰洛特都不自觉扬起嘴角。

“这没什么。”杰洛特耸耸肩。

狄拉夫环顾四周，“这是你的房间？”

“是。”杰洛特撇了撇嘴。起初杰洛特把他们都安置在自己的房间里是因为他不了解幼年吸血鬼的特性，认为自己应当看着点这些小恶魔。而当三只小蝙蝠可以挤在一张小床里的时候，杰洛特可以把他们都放在床头，现在他们渐渐长大，一张小床已经显得拥挤，不过好在他们看起来更习惯——也更喜欢——睡在杰洛特的旁边。一旁的小床不知从何时开始已经成了纯粹的摆设。起初杰洛特对此抱怨连天。

“你可以把他们扔出去，然后关门。”希里抱着手臂对他翻了个白眼。

杰洛特看了看三只小蝙蝠黑溜溜、像葡萄一样的眼睛，正紧紧地盯着他，杰洛特越是严肃地皱眉，他们的眼睛越是湿润——“好吧。”十分钟之后杰洛特主动投降，“可以睡在我的床上，但是不能压在我身上，不许抓我的头发。”三只小蝙蝠拍了拍翅膀，似乎在表示了解。

“你觉得他们知道我是猎魔人吗？”之后杰洛特问希里。

“也许，但是我想，他们知道你是杰洛特就足够了。”

时间回到现在，杰洛特无意打扰狄拉夫享受甜蜜的亲子时光，他本想给狄拉夫点时间，而在他准备暂时离开的时候，狄拉夫抬起头，皱了皱鼻子，左右嗅了嗅，似乎在循着气味寻找些什么。

“雷吉斯在哪？”狄拉夫问。

“雷吉斯？”杰洛特正要开口，狄拉夫在他之前微微皱眉说：“你们吵架了？”

半张着嘴的杰洛特顿了几秒，最后谨慎地回答：“不，没有。”他在狄拉夫的表情变得更加困惑时问道：“为什么我要和雷吉斯吵架？”

这会轮到狄拉夫欲言又止了。他狄拉夫没有回答杰洛特，只是认真地说道：“抱歉，我无意打探你们的隐私……”

“这没什么，只是……”话未说完，杰洛特眨了眨眼，一股不同寻常的血腥味突然飘入他的鼻子。他把视线转到狄拉夫的手上，发现三只小蝙蝠整正露出尖利的牙齿，啜饮着狄拉夫的手腕内侧。

“你喂他们自己的血？”

“这样更有助于他们健康成长。”

杰洛特问起狄拉夫之后的打算，狄拉夫再次面带歉意的表示他的孩子们还得在杰洛特这留上几日，之后他会带着孩子们离开陶森特，不再回来。

“那雷吉斯呢？”杰洛特条件反射地追问道。

“哦……”狄拉夫露出一个微妙的表情，“你知道他去了哪里吗？”

“之前的墓园，我想。”

“我会帮你问问他。”狄拉夫郑重地点了点头，片刻之后他又认真地杰洛特说：“不过这是你们自己的事情，我还是建议你自己去找他。”

“好的。”杰洛特不明所以地回答，“下次见到雷吉斯，我会再问问他的。”

没想到这个下次就是一个月之后。在狄拉夫那次拜访过后他和雷吉斯双双消失在陶森特，梅尔拉雪兹隆格公墓下寂静无声，烛火熄灭，连雷吉斯的日记都找不到。并不是说杰洛特想要窥探好友的隐私，只是——好吧，那样有助于杰洛特了解自己好友的心理状况，不是吗？

这就是为什么杰洛特在雷吉斯归来后选择了对他怒目而视。而那些微的怒火在看到雷吉斯疲惫的神色之后又马上飞了个无影无踪。

“发生了什么？”杰洛特关切地问，“你看起来糟透了，好像刚刚去王宫参加了一场晚宴。”

天色将晚，玛琳正在厨房忙碌，饭菜的香味飘来，连雷吉斯都长吸了一口气。雷吉斯因杰洛特神奇的形容而稍稍放松了些。“非常抱歉之前的不告而别，杰洛特。”雷吉斯垂下泛红的眼皮，“事关我的部落，事态紧急，我不得不这么做。”

“连留一封信的时间都没有，好吧，我理解。”杰洛特不忿地撇了撇嘴。“我该问你狄拉夫在哪吗？”

“他等一下会过来。”雷吉斯的神色突然有些不太自在，“杰洛特，其实趁着最近我和狄拉夫谈过了……”

“谈了什么？”

雷吉斯没有回答，他望向杰洛特的眼中满是为难，在杰洛特的疑问中等待片刻后才说：“等狄拉夫过来，他自己会和你解释。”

一个小时之后，因好奇而凑过来的希里发出的笑声让在厨房的玛琳右手一抖，她恼怒地尝了尝锅里的汤汁，又往其中加了些红酒。

“这就是为什么狄拉夫会把自己的孩子送到杰洛特这里来，因为他以为杰洛特——”希里指着杰洛特，有转向雷吉斯，“——和雷吉斯，才是真正的伴侣。”

“希里，别说了。”杰洛特仰头长叹。

“为什么不能说？”希里叉着腰，“因为你们三个的愚蠢程度不相上下？”

雷吉斯忍不住轻咳一声，“这也解释了为什么狄拉夫让杰洛特坐上他的背——”雷吉斯转向狄拉夫，而对方在雷吉斯眼神的示意中表情稍稍扭曲。

“非常抱歉，杰洛特，我想……”狄拉夫缓慢地说，在杰洛特即将打断他之前解释：“雷吉斯告诉过我你或许不需要这个道歉，但是，我必须得说，因为在吸血鬼的传统中，把自己的孩子贸然交给他人是很不礼貌的行为。而我以为你是埃米尔的伴侣，所以也算作是我的亲眷。还有……”

“还有？”雷吉斯的声音稍稍提高了些。

“以此为前提，在你放过我之后，雷吉斯一直陪在我的身边，这不应该。”狄拉夫叹了一口气，他对着自己的兄弟轻轻摇头，“雷吉斯已经帮了我太多，身为他的兄弟，我唯一能想到的回报就是让他不要再为我担心，可以回到爱人的身边。”

“哦……这可真甜蜜。”希里用两只手捧着脸颊，“你们高级吸血鬼都这么有意思吗？”

“哦，狄拉夫……”这回轮到雷吉斯面带忧色，“你从没告诉我你的想法。”

杰洛特发誓，他看到狄拉夫的颧骨染上了一抹淡红，在此之前他还以为吸血鬼都不会脸红呢。但杰洛特还是忍不住为眼前兄弟情深的诡异戏码翻了个白眼。

那天雷吉斯和狄拉夫都留在了白鸦园与杰洛特和希里共进晚安。

玛琳在端着炖肉出来的时候责备地看向了杰洛特，“你应该早点告诉我有两位英俊的绅士作为客人，现在我只能再加一些简单的冷盘了。”她把奶酪加上腌菜摆盘，淋上自酿的黑醋直接上桌，佐以本月新出货的白鸦园自产红酒，简单却足够巧妙，在狄拉夫夸赞的时候玛琳的眼睛都亮了。

“您可真会说话，和雷吉斯先生一样。”而后她哀怨地看向了杰洛特。

“杰洛特只会评价一句真香‘。”希里笑着对雷吉斯解释说，“顶多再来一句‘真好吃’。”杰洛特在一旁哼了一声。

这次狄拉夫详细地和众人说起了自己之后的打算。他必然不会留在陶森特，这地方有太多伤人的回忆（“我会替陶森特人民谢谢你。”“杰洛特！”），但是考虑到孩子们的成长，小蝙蝠们还需要很多时间才能学会伪装成人类，所以狄拉夫会挑一个人迹罕至的地方避世隐居，专心照料自己的孩子们。至于雷吉斯——“我还没有想好。”他说话的时候笑意盈盈地看向杰洛特，让杰洛特不耐地挑起了一根眉毛，“不过，既然我已经从尼弗迦德返回，就不会再去那边了。”

“那么……”杰洛特举起酒杯，“你或许可以考虑……？”

雷吉斯同样举起酒杯，“考虑什么？”

“别再让我说第三次，雷吉斯。”杰洛特挑起一根眉毛。

“可是我不记得你说过什么了，亲爱的杰洛特。”雷吉斯无辜地看向杰洛特。

“高级吸血鬼的记忆这个时候突然不可靠起来了？”

“面对一些关键时刻，难保有些误差，还是需要本人提醒我一下。”

“话说回来。”希里趁这时小声地凑近了狄拉夫，“雷吉斯曾提到你们之前呆在一起的时候，你经常对他提起杰洛特，是这样吗？”

狄拉夫带着困惑的表情回忆了一下才说道：“我们常常提起杰洛特，的确。但并不是我先开始的。”

“哦？”

“雷吉斯总是会给我讲他和杰洛特的事情。他们是如何认识的，以及他们一起寻找你的时候，杰洛特如何的勇敢和无畏。还有之后，杰洛特和他一起寻找我，帮助我。”狄拉夫稍稍扬起嘴角，“所以我真的很感谢你的父亲，他是一个真诚的人。”

“所以其实是雷吉斯不停地给你讲述杰洛特的事情？”希里认真地向狄拉夫确认，而狄拉夫努力地点了点头。

“我还能说些什么呢……”希里如释负重般放下了叉子，“叶奈法说得没错，果然男人都是笨蛋。”


End file.
